


"HEARD!"

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Art, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, characters and ships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***INDEFINITE HIATUS***</p><p>Fresh out of culinary school, best friends and to-be roommates Kageyama and Hinata jump right into the restaurant business and encounter a whole lot of new people and experiences, starting with their own personal kitchen family and extending to all the places around and connected to the restaurant. </p><p>Told with fic, art (all drawn by me), and various social media generated things bc it's fun that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"HEARD!"

**Author's Note:**

> so i work in the middle of "AU Fanfic Land" (a restaurant surrounded by a bakery, a coffee shop, a convenience store, a grocery store, lots of houses/apartments, a florist, some office building, and a gym-ish place that teaches martial arts, all across some street in every direction) and i decided to try writing/drawing A Thing inspired by the shenanigans that comes from it, and tbh let's see how long i'll stick with it!
> 
> this fic is going to be the Main Plot Line sort of thing, likely following kags as the main character, but i'll probably have lots of extra short fics and stuff to add into the series collection thing!!! (like backstories and extra shit and maybe non-canon shipping trash, who knows)
> 
> gonna be honest i don't really have many ships i'm 100% set on, and the ones i kinda am i'm not sure if they're going to be romantic or platonic as fuck SO ATM I'M JUST FEELING THE FLOW and someday i'll plan more shit out i'm sorry
> 
> SO
> 
> Chapter 1 has 8 images just fyi

It's three-ish hours after the fact and Kageyama still can't believe he's employed.

Well, okay, he _can_ believe that because he knows he's good at what he does, but it's the fact that he responded to the online ad _this morning_ and by the evening he already had the job is what gets him. He didn't expect to be called back and asked to come in to interview so absurdly soon, and it still didn't feel at all real. Honestly, it half feels like a joke or something despite all the paperwork he signed and start date settled. 

Kageyama turns his phone around in his hand a few times before he opens up his messages. He still hasn't told Hinata about this, about _any_ of this, really, after the initial "I applied to a place" conversation they had over stupid snapchats that morning. He can't imagine that his best friend is bubbling over with curiosity just yet because seriously how does this kind of thing even happen? He'd be more concerned if Chef Sawamura wasn't all over culinary articles when he searched for his name on the internet, but as it is it's...terrifyingly legit. 

He exhales a breath from the sudden pressure he feels upon remembering that; he didn't know how _big_ Sawamura was until after he got hired by him _personally_. 

He'll have to tell Hinata that later. For now, he just needs to tell his future roommate that he'll have an income by the time they actually get to live together in the two-bedroom apartment Kageyama inhabits by himself at the moment (which is currently being graciously taken care of by his parents thank god).

  
  


Kageyama snorts. Of course they sent the same thing at the same time again, of course. It happens so often he's surprised their conversations aren't entirely echoes of each other. He gives Hinata the vague answer of "Wednesday", and receives the same answer maybe milliseconds before he actually hits "send".

Hinata is quick to suggest that they go out to eat a celebratory dinner ASAP, and Kageyama is smiling while they work out the details.

(they can't go until Thursday, which is both disappointing but also understandable considering it's currently Monday night and Hinata is visiting a friend in a city two hours away tomorrow)

Kageyama pauses. He wasn't going to respond further anyway, but even if it's typed in sarcastic squiggles and asterisks, being called "chef" fills his chest with warmth. It's not like he wasn't called that a lot in culinary school, but this is in the context of being that as a _career_. It really hasn't sunk in completely and he realizes that, and only wonders when he'll stop being starstruck by the events in his own life; it's a little annoying and distracting.

He heaves himself up off the couch he's quietly excited to share with Hinata within the next month or two and turns over how the next few days are going to go in his head. Tomorrow he can go grocery shopping and take the entire day to rest and receive countless snapchats of Hinata's day with Kenma, and that at least isn't stressful. Wednesday...Wednesday is the big concern for his nerves, his prideful confidence be damned. He tends to work alright with other people, but he can't imagine that his abrasive ways of getting shit done are going to work in a tiny kitchen with a close-knit group of chefs and that is always, _always_ a concern. 

He'll have to cross that bridge when he comes to it, and he won't be surprised if he gets fired in the process (Hinata does what he can to help with his attitude and aggressive people issues, bless his little sunshine heart). 

Kageyama's looking forward to Thursday the most at this rate, and honestly might have no matter the circumstances. He's spent the past four years practically glued to Hinata (minus that one rocky year when they had a lot of Actual Fights, but they've obviously worked through that), it's really no wonder that they became such good friends and why Hinata's existence brightens any of Kageyama's dimmed days.

He passes by the empty room that's going to be Hinata's on his way to plop into his own bed, and considers for a moment how much work they're going to have to do to move all of Hinata's stuff up three flights of stairs, down to the end of the hall, and into his room soon. He's vaguely curious about what kind of stuff he'll bring (probably everything, if his chanting about bringing everything is to be believed), but he'll find that out in time. For now, it's time to pass out and consider adding "search for a nearby place to play volleyball" to his list of Tuesday things to do.

\---

When Wednesday finally comes, Kageyama has to put a lot of effort into not being nervous. Part of him regrets learning the value of humility, because right now would be a good time to be strutting around as if he owns every inch of the world he walks upon. He unplugs his phone from the wall and opens his snapchat app, and slides his thumb across Hinata's name. His only friend _on_ it is Hinata, just as it is with almost every other social media his best friend has pushed him onto. He has lots of followers on some places (insert glowers in instagram's direction here), but it's safe to say the only person he considers a friend on any of those is one orange-haired ball of personified sunshine. There's always another person though that he might have called a friend if they didn't have such a...well, a relationship that was hard to put into words and best described as "complicated," but that's for another time and another series of promptly ignored text message selfies of that douchebag's smile sent to him. 

Kageyama makes a face and holds out his phone and he'll never _not_ feel awkward taking selfies, it's just weird. 

He types a quick message over the image and sends it off to Hinata. 

Kageyama shimmies on his jacket, shoves his keys and wallet into their respective pockets on his person, and rushes out the door (the only hurry he's in, though, is the one to get away from the anxiety sitting on his chest). Then, when he's barely out his apartment door and down the stairs, his phone buzzes and, not at all to his surprise, Hinata has replied to him almost instantly.

He slows down his rushing down three flights of stairs to smile, thumb pressed down on his screen for the full five seconds the snap is available for him to gush at. Sometimes he wish he didn't fuck up screencapping snaps constantly (he'll never do it right, not after that one time he did on accident), but then again it might be a little weird to be saving every single selfie Hinata sent him, even if it seemed like Hianta took screenshots of a lot of his snaps anyway.

The "good luck" boost loses effect as soon as he gets on the train, especially when the realization that he forgot his personal knife set and that he put on the completely wrong shoes abruptly sinks in.

Kageyama wants to reschedule today and make Thursday happen right now instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter of this little project!!!


End file.
